degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Maya-Zoë Friendship
The interaction between Zoë Rivas and Maya Matlin began in the thirteenth season of Degrassi. Overview The two have had an on-off friendship. When Zoë first arrived in season 13, she took an immediate disliking to Maya, and was determined to steal Tristan away from her. The two went to Paris together and Zoë started a relationship with Miles. After seeing how Zoë treats Maya, Miles breaks up with her. When the two returned and started school, Maya decided to make peace with Zoë, but the latter secretly had something up her sleeve. Zoë helped Maya make a sexy music video, and started a Facerange page to slut shame her. This started another fight between the two, which turned physical, and led Maya to writing a death wish song to Zoë. Tristan forces the two to be civil one another if they're both going to be his friends, which they agreed, but they made it clear they still dislike each other. When Zoë is assaulted, Maya supports her, but soon after the trial, they start fighting again. They soon make up and finally become actual friends after settling their differences. They remained friends throughout season 14, and the majority of the first season of Next Class, until Zig cheated on Maya with Zoë, thus making them enemies once more. They seem to be on better terms in season 4 of Degrassi: Next Class. Conflict History Degrassi Season 13 In Summertime, Zoë tries to steal Maya's best friend, Tristan. While at a concert Zoë scores them tickets to, Tristan and Zoë bail on her because the bouncer wouldn't let her in. Then Miles gets Maya in with backstage passes and when the two find Tristan and Zoë again they make comments about Maya's reputation with boys and then Tristan mentions the Zig-Maya-Campbell Love Triangle. Miles asks what happens with the three and Maya yells nothing happened. Zoë then put her arm around Tristan and says if Maya abandons him for a Paris boy, he'll always have her, mentioning the show she was on, West Drive is major in France and they'll get major perks. Maya then says that Zoë's character gets killed off the show. Zoë then steps an Maya's foot, causing her to spill her drink on the sound machine at the concert. They are kept at backstage, until they are free to go. On the bus, Zoë tells Maya to keep the relationship between her and Miles friendly. In Honey, at the dinner Zoë purposely dumps her drink onto Maya's dress. As a result, Miles breaks up with Zoë. In You Got Me, at the dance, Maya goes up to Zoë and apologizes for laughing about Drew and feels she should have warned her since he "screwed over" her sister last year. She says that she wants to make amends and for them to be friends. Zoë seemingly accepts her offer and the two have a make up hug. However, unknown to Maya, Zoë secretly plans to get back at her for "stealing" Miles from her and smiles evilly as she hugs Maya. In Who Do You Think You Are, Zoë asks Maya if she thought about doing a music video for her song. Maya admits that that she was thinking about doing a simple music video with her guitar and uploading it onto YouTube, but Zoë reveals that she has professional contacts and how she wants to use the West Drive set for her video, along with herself directing. Tristan insists Maya do it and Maya asks what's in it for Zoë. She says she is only trying to be a good friend and Maya accepts. Later on set, as Zoë is showing them the set of where her old character's bedroom is at, Maya tries telling Zoë about her idea for a video before Zoë introduces them to Maya's music video co-star who Tristan is immediately fancied by. Zoë then tells Maya about her own idea for a video; she brings a guy home and is really hesitant about him seeing the real her, but soon begins taking off layer after layer of clothing before she is physically bare to him. Maya immediately refuses to do any nudity, but Zoë insists it will only appear as though she is naked and that it will be tastefully done in an artistic manner. A reluctant Maya asks Tristan for his opinion, and he says lots of stars do sexy music videos. After a moment of hesitation, Maya agrees to do the video. They then film the video as Maya awkwardly does her romantic and sexy scenes with her co-star. They then watch the edited and completed version, alongside Miles, at Degrassi. Maya goes to see Zoë and demands the video be taken down, after some hateful comments show up. Zoë tells her that a lot of actresses had to deal with such publicity, but that she shouldn't care what people say about her. Maya insists that she cares how people talk about her and Zoë reveals she had to deal with hate from audience members while during her time on West Drive, but that she never let it get to her since she still came out on top as a star. Maya takes her advice and tries not to let what people are saying get to her. In Barely Breathing, she meets up with Zoë outside the office as people continue to stare at her. Zoë asks if they found out who created the page, cyber bullying Maya which Maya says they haven't. Zoë comforts her and advises that she stay low for a little bit. In a classroom, Maya confronts Zoë and demands to know why she made the Facerange page, believing they were friends. Zoë comes out and says that "friends don't steal friends boyfriends". Maya exclaims that she and Miles were not even dating. Zoë remarks, "Whatever, slut". Enraged, Maya takes Zoë's nail polish and spills it over her pants. Zoë asks if she knows how hard it is to get out nail polish, leading Maya to say, "Not as hard as it is to get out bitch!" Zoë pushes her and the two get into a cat fight. The fight is interrupted by a teacher who sends them down to the office. The two girls meet with Mr. Simpson alongside their mothers, arguing. They get an automatic two week detention for the fight before Maya asks why Zoë not get a more severe punishment for creating the hate page. Zoë acts as though she is sincerely sorry for what she did. Maya is asked if she wishes to press charges, but Zoë's mother insists there is no need for that. Maya's mother agrees as well, much to Maya's shock who says that Zoë's actions ruined her life. Zoë's mother insists to Maya that she will deal with Zoë herself and as they walk out, Zoë gives Maya a smirk. In class, Maya volunteers to sing a song about Zoë, karma and how she wants her "dead". Mrs. Oh stops Maya and she says, "Let me guess. Go to the office?" She gives Zoë a cold look as she leaves. In Spiderwebs, during the Thanksgiving play performance, Maya watches glumly as Tristan and Zoë perform their scenes together. Noticing Maya's presence, Zoë throws in an extra hug while excitedly calling Tristan her "bestie", clearly to upset Maya. Feeling sympathetic for Maya, Tristan comes on stage and throws the pie in Zoë's face, inciting laughter from both the kids and Maya gleefully. Tristan forces the two to make peace with one another as we wishes to be friends with both. The girls agree, but make it clear that they still dislike one another. In [[Thunderstruck|'Thunderstruck']], the two both ask Zig to the dance, which he accepts both invitations. Zig admits he is waiting for Zoë, and Maya is furious. When Zig says how he didn't think she'd mind if all three of them hung out, Maya says she does a lot. As she rants that Zoë is "the worst", Zig brings up Miles and she says how something happened between Miles and Zoë at the party while they were still together, and is still mad about it. Zig assures he everything will be fine and he even brought a "helper" - alcohol. Maya realizes he likes Zoë, just as she comes in, happy. Maya gives a tight liped smile at Zoë. Sometime later, while playing a drinking game of "Never Have I Ever", Maya reveals a few things she has done, such as skinny dipping, but no one believes her since she is "a goody little two shoes". After declaring it's her turn, Maya says she has never come onto another girl's boyfriend at a party. The atmosphere gets tense as Maya begins to unleash her anger against everything Zoë has ever done to her. Zig tries distracting the two girls, but Maya brings up Zoë posting fake naked pictures of her online. Zig tells Maya to cool it, but Maya says if it weren't for Zoë, she and Miles would still be together. Zoë asks to talk about it later, but Maya wants to talk about it now. Maya says how Zoë is the reason she spent the entire year in the Rubber Room and she keeps "stealing all her people" - Miles, Tristan and now Zig. She gives a drunken kiss on her forehead and tells her to "get her own people". She takes the alochol bottle and says she is going to the dance on her own. When Zig brings up the bad weather, Zoë follows after her to work things out between them. While walking through the raining streets of the town, Zoë begs Maya to get inside. Maya says she is going the school, Zoë says she is drunk and needs to get to safety. Zoë says if she leaves her there, she'd likely blame her for that too. As Maya says she'll haunt her if she dies and calls for "help", Zoë breaks into the Dot and gets her and Maya to safety inside. Inside, Maya calls Zig to tell her mom she and Zoë are fine. As Zoë gets them warm and dry clothes, Zoë tells her "strip". Maya sarcastically remarks if she wants to take more photos of her to ruin her life. Zoë tells her to "get over her drunk self" and change so she doesn't get sick. When Maya complains about her head hurting, Zoë helps her change. When Maya smacks her away, Zoë tells her that she is trying to be her friend. However, Maya brings up how she stole her boyfriend at the party and is making the same effort with Zig. Maya remarks that she "likes her sloppy seconds". Zoë, now angry, says how technically Miles was "her" sloppy seconds since they were together first and she stole him from her. Zoë says it hurt a lot since she did really like him. Staring, Maya walks off and sits down as Zoë takes the opposite seat. After some time, Maya admits she did come between Zoë and Miles and is willing to accept some of the blame. Zoë says she doesn't accept Maya blaming herself even a little bit, as Miles is "the real jerk" in the situation. Maya further admits how Miles is the source of all the drama she has went through the past school year. Zoë admits herself how she has never been good at having female friends since she is always jealous of them. Maya says she could never be a source of envy for Zoë, but Zoë says she is. Zoë says how everyone loves Maya and she doesn't even have to try. Maya is silenced, but says she was jealous of Zoë as well. They admit how nice it would be to "be on the same team for once". They then sing the theme song to "Golden Girls" and have a laugh, starting a real friendship this time. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #SorryNotSorry, the school goes on lock down and Maya is already in the bathroom Zoë comes out of one of the stalls. Maya turns to face her. A little while later Maya is on her phone when Zoë tries to talk to her. Maya disses her. Zoë apologizes. Maya calls Zoë the worst and asks why Zig and Zoë says he was there and he didn't say no. Maya still thinks that it was just a kiss. But Zoë makes it clear it wasn't by staying nothing. Season 2 In #TheseAreMyConfessions, Grace passes out at Tiny's keg party and Zoë sees this and tells Maya, Zig and Tiny to take her to the hospital or call Grace's mother. Tiny says they'll get in trouble, but Zoë replies that Grace has serious health issues. Maya sternly asks what kind and Zoë says just to trust her. Maya then glares at her and Zoë says she knows trusting her isn't easy to do now, but in this case it's important. Maya gives in and takes Grace to the hospital. Friendship History Degrassi Season 13 In Unbelievable, Miles and Maya see Zoë and, while holding hands, go up to her to comfort her over the ordeal saying how they want to see if she's okay. Maya witnesses as Zoë confronts Luke Baker over the sexual assault and watches as a tearful and emotional Zoë leaves with a distraught Becky Baker. She is also there to see Luke and Neil arrested for raping Zoë. After Zoë's attackers are arrested, Maya joins in to help Zoë out following the days afterwards if anyone gives her any problems. Maya jokingly remarks how she will let Zoë "borrow" Miles for the day to make sure no one bothers her about what happened. As Miles and Zoë walk off ahead of them, Maya wraps an arm around Tristan instead as the group follows them to class. In What It's Like, as Zoë and Tristan are giving out roses for the Semi Formal, Maya details how Zig was during her visit and that he just slammed the door in her face just as Miles turns the corner, hearing her. Upset, he says how she told him that she was heading home. Maya says that's her fault since she blew him off all summer long and now he's homeless. Tristan asks if she thinks he's squatting because she wouldn't date him. Zoë says that she's overestimating her effect on guys. In Close to Me, Maya talks about the situation to Tristan and Zoë, about having Zig come to the semi formal. She says how Miles believes Zig to be a bad guy, but just doesn't know him. Zoë asks if she even does herself. Maya insists that she does, and that she knows that if the two spend time together, they'll begin to like each other. Zoë remarks if they'll bond over their "mutual admiration of a certain blonde cello player". Maya says they'll hang out at the semi formal together. Zoë and Tristan begin mocking the idea, saying how a big fight and a fiery dance is all that will result from it since the two groups will not get along. Maya comments that they're just being dramatic, but Tristan asks, "Are we, Maya?" And Zoë asks if they're just being too real for her, causing Maya to walk off. In Army of Me, Maya is chatting in class with Zoë when Tristan arrives. Seeing his sunglasses, they ask if he's been partying. He tells them about his parent's arguing all night long and they comfort him. When the new teacher comes in, Maya is the one to ask if he is their new teacher and he responds yes. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Maya paces in the dressing room back and fourth, Tristan and Zoë walk in and asks her what's up. She tells them how neither Zig or Miles are answering her messages. Offhandedly, she asks why Zoë is backstage when she is not in the crew, but Tristan reminds her of her solo in just five minutes. Becoming emotional, she asks how she could possibly go out and sing when Miles and Zig are doing who-knows-what and who-knows-where. Breathing deeply, she asks Zoë if she knows her song, which she does. She then asks if she can sing her solo for her, but Zoë declines since she is hiding from her mother. Grasping her shoulders, she begs her to do it since Miles and Zig might be "killing each other". Tristan also backs up how her mother can't haul her off stage when she is performing. She then agrees, much to Maya's relief. Grabbing Tristan, she takes off in a rush. In Believe (1), Maya says how Zig just texted her and that Zoë is in trouble. She goes to see Tristan who is watching Zoë sing Defying Gravity for an audition she hopes to take. Tristan tensely reminds her that she is still "dead" to him. Maya tells Tristan about the paparazzi outside the school regarding Zoë's trial regrading her sexual assault. Maya argues about it with him, saying how if Zoë goes outside then she's going to be hounded by reporters. Zoë comes down from the stage, saying she loves her but that she needs private time and space to do her practice. Maya then shows her to the paparazzi outside hoping to get dirt on her trial. As Zoë faces the reporters, Maya watches from the door. Maya is heavily distracted by Zoë's trial. Miles asks her why she is upset and she tells him how she can't even imagine what Zoë must be going through; having reporters stalk her at school, all the lies online. She says how they need to do something. Miles suggests getting placards and designing T-shirts to wear in court to show Zoë support. In court, Maya tries comforting Zoë when an article misquotes her words and claims she made up everything about being raped. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Zoë gives a polite hello to Maya, to which she responds smiling back. When class was about to start Tristan recives a text message to meet Miles. When Zoë teases how Tristan ditching homeroom must "only mean one thing," Maya remarks back, "Yeah, Tristan's trying to avoid me". Zoë insists he has a "secret lover". Tristan says he "doesn't kiss and tell" and agrees with Maya that he doesn't want to see her. As Zoë and Zig flirt after he leaves, Maya rolls her eyes. When Zoë is rejected from the cheer team, because Becky calls her a "distraction" and has "baggage", Maya says, "Screw her." In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Maya asks Zoë if she can be a cheerleader, which Zoë denies saying she has the "coordinates of a drunken hippo". Realizing she's serious, Zoë asks what's wrong. Maya again says how she's hasn't been sleeping, and asks if there is absolutely nothing she could do for the cheer team. Zoë remembers how she could use some tracks for music for future competition, and Maya readily wants to do it. Zoë seriously tells her how serious it is and asks if she's up for something so big for the team and she, again, agrees. As Zoë tells her the things she is looking for in the music, she notices Maya is now distracted. Maya tells her how Miles is not in class and been acting weird. Zoë says how he is likely doing some "predictable self destructive". Maya begins to grow worried and checks his Twitter on her cell phone and Zoë begins scolding her for not listening. Maya insists she is, but continues to look worried. During cheerleading practice, Mays is taking notes before once again checking Miles's social media account. As she's doing so, Maya has a nightmare/day dream where Miles is commiting suicide as Zoë warns her that if she screws things up for her then "things won't be pretty". Maya off handedly agrees, but soon flees the gym. Because of ditching cheer practice, a furious Zoë walks in where Maya is trying to get into Miles' hastygram. Zoë yells at Maya for bailing, but Maya ignores her and throws the laptop across the room. Maya has a panic attack and Zoë, along with Zig go comfort her. In Walking in My Shoes, Maya and Zig walk up to Zoë, who is now serving food as a lunch lady, because of the nude scandal, making fun of her. Zoë tries to stand up for herself but instead she embarrasses herself again and everyone laughs. Maya and Zig walks of. Outside Maya and Zig walk up to Zoë talking about how Maya wants Imagine Dragons tickets but can't due to their phones. Zoë tells them how she can help and Maya makes fun of her again and Zoë shows her phone and tells her how she can get them. Maya and Zig smile and walk off. In Don't Look Back, Zoë and Tristan are walking on the beach when they see Maya dressed up in a taco outfit and laugh at her. She tells them that it's the only job she could get and asks for Zig. When Maya is kidnapped, Zig asks Zoë if she's seen her, which the reply is "no". She is with the group at Miles' house trying to find Maya. Later after Maya is found, they party with their friends at the beach before the new school year begins. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #NoFilter, Maya is seen with Grace, Zig and Zoë hanging out while Zoë and Grace plan their assignment. Grace walks off. Maya tells Zoë that Grace is probably gonna be angry at her. In #NotOkay, Zoë gives Maya advice on how to handle people cat calling her, and tells her she needs to play nice. She tells Maya she cannot freak out when people cat call or are rude to her all the time, because it will make her look bad. Season 3 It seems that their conflict has dissolved between Season 2 & 3. In #ImSleep, she is at the hospital with Grace, Zig, Tristan, Miles, and Esme after Maya attempts suicide. She awaits on Maya's status as she is crying. Katie comes out and says Maya will make it, and she is relieved and hugs her. Season 4 In #BackToReality, Zoë looks worried when she and the rest of the Class of 2017 see that Maya has returned following her suicide attempt before the break. Zoë then takes a selfie with the class and laughs when Maya asks Grace about her hickey. In #FactsOnly, Zoë is happy that "someone with an actual talent" is auditioning. She then looks a bit uneasy when Maya starts playing Last Exit, knowing it was written about suicide. Later, Zoë and Goldi come to Maya and Zoë takes her to meet Craig Manning. Trivia * They both graduated as part of the Class of 2016. * They both lost their virginities in their sophomore year of High School. * They kissed and had sex with Zig Novak but only Maya was in a relationship with him. * They both were in a relationship with Miles Hollingsworth. * They both have been called a hussy by Tristan. * They were both as known as the school sluts at one point. * They both attempted suicide in a school bus by overdosing on pills. However, Maya actually consumed the pills, but survived. **Ironically Zig has prevented both of them from committing suicide. * Zoë had an attraction to Maya's best friend, Grace. * Zoë was one of the people waiting to see if Maya was alive after her suicide attempt. * They both have a conflict with Esme Song. Gallery IMG 0360.png Screenshot 2016-12-25 at 7.40.39 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-25 at 7.36.44 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-25 at 7.04.02 PM.png Degrassi-tristan-maya-zoe-(2).png Degrassi-tristan-maya-zoe.png Maya-zoe-fight.jpg IMG_0365.JPG IMG_0363.PNG IMG_0364.JPG IMG_0361.JPG DNCS1-002.jpg CQrwRl4UwAA63I2.jpg large.jpg 12317908 983684558341676 1183628006 n.jpg 1406-04-dkp.jpg Mayaandzoeshouldswitchplacesbutokay.png MayaZoeTruceTris.jpg TristanMayaZoeHappyButNotReallyHappy.jpg IMG_0648.JPG 65666yyyy.png Dnc401.jpg Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4